Milky Way Galaxy
Write the text of your article here! Main Planets *'Mercury:' *'Venus:' *'Earth:' *'Mars:' *'Jupiter:' *'Saturn:' *'Uranus:' *'Neptune:' *'Pluto:' Planet Colonies *'Fox' *'Man 48:' *'Jare:' *'Jointar 6:' Star Systems Asteroid Colonies *'Space 7:' *'Asteroid Belt 86:' *'Colonies Of Valor:' Wars 'War Of 1211' The War Of 1211 (June 4th, 1211 - December 19th, 1215) Despite a draw in the early years in 1211 the Rivera Federation broke down the barriers between the Beltlogger Sector and Jeromoria and began a massive Invasion of the Rouge land that led to the Second Riverian Civil War. They managed to push the Rouges all the way to their capital of Replodover, despite their capital being conquered by the R.F the Rouges reformed and counter attacked, breaking through the Rivera Federation lines and retaking Replodover. The Rivera Federation ended up being pushed back towards the The Boarder City of HailStone. The Rouges seized HailStone and used the link surprising the Rivera Federation forces On Earth on the Island of Gunghollow. After 2 more years of the Second Civil War the Rouges conquered the country of Harrison and the Rivera Federation used the Link to flee back to Rivera. 'Rebellion Of Hallwoeia' 'World War 1' World War I (WWI) or First World War (July 28th, 1914 – November 11th, 1918) was a major war centred on Europe that began in the summer of 1914. The fighting ended in November 1918. This conflict involved all of the world's great powers,4 assembled in two opposing alliances: the Allies (centred around the Triple Entente) and the Central Powers.5 More than 70 million military personnel, including 60 million Europeans, were mobilised in one of the largest wars in history.67 More than 9 million combatants were killed, due largely to great technological advances in firepower without corresponding advances in mobility. It was the second deadliest conflict in Western history.8 The assassination on 28 June 1914 of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria, the heir to the throne of Austria-Hungary, was the proximate trigger of the war. Long-term causes, such as imperialistic foreign policies of the great powers of Europe, such as the German Empire, the Austro-Hungarian Empire, the Ottoman Empire, the Russian Empire, the British Empire, France, and Italy, played a major role. Ferdinand's assassination by a Yugoslav nationalist resulted in a Habsburg ultimatum against the Kingdom of Serbia.910 Several alliances formed over the past decades were invoked, so within weeks the major powers were at war; via their colonies, the conflict soon spread around the world. On 28 July, the conflict opened with the Austro-Hungarian invasion of Serbia,1112 followed by the German invasion of Belgium, Luxembourg and France; and a Russian attack against Germany. After the German march on Paris was brought to a halt, the Western Front settled into a static battle of attrition with a trench line that changed little until 1917. In the East, the Russian army successfully fought against the Austro-Hungarian forces but was forced back by the German army. Additional fronts opened after the Ottoman Empire joined the war in 1914, Italy and Bulgaria in 1915 and Romania in 1916. The Russian Empire collapsed in 1917, and Russia left the war after the October Revolution later that year. After a 1918 German offensive along the western front, United States forces entered the trenches and the Allies drove back the German armies in a series of successful offensives. Germany agreed to a cease-fire on 11 November 1918, later known as Armistice Day. By the war's end, four major imperial powers—the German, Russian, Austro-Hungarian and Ottoman Empires—had been militarily and politically defeated. The latter two ceased to exist.13 The revolutionised Soviet Union emerged from the Russian Empire, while the map of central Europe was completely redrawn into several smaller states.14 The League of Nations was formed in the hope of preventing another such conflict. The European nationalism spawned by the war and the breakup of empires, and the repercussions of Germany's defeat and the Treaty of Versailles led to the beginning of World War II in 1939.15 'World War 2' World War II, or the Second World War1 (September 1st, 1939 - September 2nd, 1945) was a global military conflict lasting from 1939 to 1945 which involved most of the world's nations, including all of the great powers, organised into two opposing military alliances: the Allies and the Axis. It was the most widespread war in history, with more than 100 million military personnel mobilised. In a state of "total war", the major participants placed their entire economic, industrial, and scientific capabilities at the service of the war effort, erasing the distinction between civilian and military resources. Marked by significant action against civilians, including the Holocaust and the only use of nuclear weapons in warfare, it was the deadliest conflict in human history,2 and it has been estimated that it resulted in fifty million to over seventy million fatalities. The war is generally accepted to have begun on 1 September 1939, with the invasion of Poland by Nazi Germany and subsequent declarations of war on Germany by France and most of the countries of the British Empire and Commonwealth. China and Japan were already at war by this date,3 whereas other countries that were not initially involved joined the war later in response to events such as the German invasion of the Soviet Union and the Japanese attacks on the U.S. Pacific Fleet at Pearl Harbor and on British overseas colonies, which triggered declarations of war on Japan by the United States, the British Commonwealth,4 and the Netherlands.5 The war ended with the total victory of the Allies over Germany and Japan in 1945. World War II left the political alignment and social structure of the world significantly changed. While the United Nations was established to foster international cooperation and prevent future conflicts, the Soviet Union and the United States emerged as rival superpowers, setting the stage for the Cold War, which lasted for the next forty-six years. Meanwhile, the acceptance of the principle of self-determination accelerated decolonization movements in Asia and Africa, while Western Europe began moving toward economic recovery and increased political integration. 'Vietnam War' 'Iraq War' The Iraq War or War in Iraq, also referred to as the Second Gulf War (March 20th, 2003 – August 31st, 2010) or Operation Iraqi Freedom,49 was a military campaign that began on March 20, 2003,5051 with the invasion of Iraq by a multinational force led by troops from the United States under the administration of President George W. Bush and the United Kingdom under Prime Minister Tony Blair.52 Prior to the invasion, the governments of the United States and the United Kingdom asserted that the possibility of Iraq employing weapons of mass destruction (WMD) threatened their security and that of their coalition/regional allies.535455 In 2002, the United Nations Security Council passed Resolution 1441 which called for Iraq to completely cooperate with UN weapon inspectors to verify that it was not in possession of weapons of mass destruction and cruise missiles. The United Nations Monitoring, Verification and Inspection Commission (UNMOVIC) was given access by Iraq under provisions of the UN resolution but found no evidence of weapons of mass destruction. Additional months of inspection to conclusively verify Iraq's compliance with the UN disarmament requirements were not undertaken.56575859 Head weapons inspector Hans Blix advised the UN Security Council that while Iraq's cooperation was "active", it was not "unconditional" not "immediate". Iraq's declarations with regards to weapons of mass destruction could not be verified at the time, but unresolved tasks concerning Iraq's disarmment could be completed in "not years, not weeks, but months".5660 Following the invasion, the U.S.-led Iraq Survey Group concluded that Iraq had ended its nuclear, chemical, and biological programs in 1991 and had no active programs at the time of the invasion but that Iraq intended to resume production once sanctions were lifted.61 Although some degraded remnants of misplaced or abandoned chemical weapons from before 1991 were found, they were not the weapons which had been the main argument to justify the invasion.62 Some U.S. officials also accused Iraqi President Saddam Hussein of harboring and supporting al-Qaeda,63 but no evidence of a meaningful connection was ever found.6465 Other reasons for the invasion given by the governments of the attacking countries included Iraq's financial support for the families of Palestinian suicide bombers,66 Iraqi government human rights abuse,67 and an effort to spread democracy to the country.6869 The invasion of Iraq led to an occupation and the eventual capture of President Hussein, who was later tried in an Iraqi court of law and executed by the new Iraqi government. Violence against coalition forces and among various sectarian groups soon led to the Iraqi insurgency, strife between many Sunni and Shia Iraqi groups, and the emergence of a new faction of al-Qaeda in Iraq.7071 In 2008, the UNHCR reported an estimate of 4.7 million refugees (~16% of the population) with 2 million abroad (a number close to CIA projections72) and 2.7 million internally displaced people.73 In 2007, Iraq's anti-corruption board reported that 35% of Iraqi children, or about five million children, were orphans.74 The Red Cross stated in March 2008 that Iraq's humanitarian situation remained among the most critical in the world, with millions of Iraqis forced to rely on insufficient and poor-quality water sources.75 In June 2008, U.S. Department of Defense officials claimed security and economic indicators began to show signs of improvement in what they hailed as significant and fragile gains.76 In 2007, Iraq was second on the Failed States Index; though its ranking has steadily improved since then, moving to fifth on the 2008 list, sixth in 2009, and seventh in 2010.77 As public opinion favoring troop withdrawals increased and as Iraqi forces began to take responsibility for security, member nations of the Coalition withdrew their forces.7879 In late 2008, the U.S. and Iraqi governments approved a Status of Forces Agreement effective through January 1, 2012.80 The Iraqi Parliament also ratified a Strategic Framework Agreement with the U.S.,81 aimed at ensuring cooperation in constitutional rights, threat deterrence, education,82 energy development, and other areas.83 In late February 2009, newly elected U.S. President Barack Obama announced an 18-month withdrawal window for combat forces, with approximately 50,000 troops remaining in the country "to advise and train Iraqi security forces and to provide intelligence and surveillance".8485 General Ray Odierno, the top U.S. military commander in Iraq, said he believes all U.S. troops will be out of the country by the end of 2011,86 while UK forces ended combat operations on April 30, 2009.87 Iraqi Prime Minister Nouri al-Maliki has said he supports the accelerated pullout of U.S. forces.88 In a speech at the Oval Office on 31 August 2010 Obama declared "the American combat mission in Iraq has ended. Operation Iraqi Freedom is over, and the Iraqi people now have lead responsibility for the security of their country."899091 Beginning September 1, 2010, the American operational name for its involvement in Iraq changed from "Operation Iraqi Freedom" to "Operation New Dawn." The remaining 50,000 U.S. troops are now designated as "advise and assist brigades" assigned to non-combat operations while retaining the ability to revert to combat operations as necessary. Two combat aviation brigades also remain in Iraq.92 'Afghan War' The War in Afghanistan (October 7th, 2001 - August 8th 2012) began on October 7, 2001,28 as the US Armed Forces launched Operation Enduring Freedom along with the British Armed Forces and Afghan United Front (Northern Alliance) in response to the September 11 attacks with the stated goal of dismantling Al-Qaeda and ending its use of Afghanistan as a base for terrorist operations. The United States also promised to remove the Taliban regime from power and create a viable democratic state. The prelude to the war were the September 11 attacks on the United States, in which almost 3,000 civilians lost their lives in New York City, Washington D.C. and Pennsylvania, and on September 9, 2001, assassination of anti-Taliban leader Ahmad Shah Massoud took place, two days prior the September 11 attacks. The United States identified members of al-Qaeda, an organization based in, operating out of and allied with the Taliban's Islamic Emirate of Afghanistan, as the perpetrators of the attacks. In the first phase of Operation Enduring Freedom, ground forces of the Afghan United Front working with U.S. and British Special Forces and with massive U.S. air support, ousted the Taliban regime from power in Kabul and most of Afghanistan in a matter of weeks. Most of the senior Taliban leadership fled to neighboring Pakistan. The democratic Islamic Republic of Afghanistan was established and an interim government under Hamid Karzai was created which was also democratically elected by the Afghan people in the 2004 general elections. The International Security Assistance Force (ISAF) was established by the UN Security Council at the end of December 2001 to secure Kabul and the surrounding areas. NATO assumed control of ISAF in 2003. ISAF includes troops from 42 countries, with NATO members providing the core of the force.29 The US government claimed that the aim of the invasion was to find Osama bin Laden and other high-ranking Al-Qaeda members to be put on trial, to destroy the organization of Al-Qaeda, and to remove the Taliban regime which supported and gave safe harbor to it. The George W. Bush administration stated that, as policy, it would not distinguish between terrorist organizations and nations or governments that harbored them. The Afghan nation was able to build democratic structures and to create some progress in key areas such as health, economy, education, transport, agriculture and construction. NATO is rebuilding and training the nation's military as well its police force. Over five million Afghan expatriates returned with new skills and capital. In 2003, Taliban forces including the Haqqani network and Gulbuddin Hekmatyar's Hezb-i Islami started an insurgency campaign against the democratic Islamic Republic and the presence of ISAF-troops in Afghanistan.3031 Their headquarters is in or near Quetta, Pakistan.32 Since 2006, Afghanistan has experienced a dramatic increase in Taliban-led insurgent activity. In their campaign the Taliban also target the civilian population of Afghanistan in terrorist attacks. According to a report by the United Nations, the Taliban were responsible for 76 % of civilian casualties in Afghanistan in 2009.33 The Afghanistan Independent Human Rights Commission (AIGRC) called the Taliban's terrorism against the Afghan civilian population a war crime.34 Religious leaders condemned Taliban terrorist attacks and said these kinds of attacks are against Islamic ethics.34 On December 1, 2009, U.S. President Barack Obama announced that he would deploy an additional 30,000 soldiers over a period of six months.35 He also set a withdrawal date for the year 2014. On January 26, 2010, at the International Conference on Afghanistan in London, which brought together some 70 countries and organizations,36 Afghan President Hamid Karzai told world leaders that he intended to reach out to the top echelons of the Taliban (including Mullah Omar, Siraj Haqqani and Gulbuddin Hekmatyar) with a peace initiative.37 He called on the group's leadership to take part in a "loya jirga"—or large assembly of elders—to initiate peace talks.38 According to the Wall Street Journal, these steps have been reciprocated so far with an intensification of bombings, assassinations and ambushes.39 Many Afghan groups (including the former intelligence chief Amrullah Saleh and opposition leader Dr. Abdullah Abdullah) believe that Karzai's plan aims to appease the insurgents' senior leadership at the cost of the democratic constitution, the democratic process and progess in the field of human rights especially women's rights.40 'European Civil War' The European Civil. War (June 3rd 2015 - January 5th 2019) 4 Years Before the events of World War III The Rivera Forms have transformed the entire continent of Europodoia, for the upcoming future Era, developing Satellites, that fire energy lasers, and much more faster vehicles that can out run any hostile vehicles that they come into contact with. After many tested experimental project plans that were beamed down from planet Rivera, the Europeans began to develop more energy weapons and particle weapons in order for future use. However, much of the new weapons brought about the beginning of a Large Riot that was raged all over the the continent to determine who has the better power when it came to the weapons, unfortunately their tactics come out of hand, and the fighting later grows into a Civil War. Many European nations invaded other European nations starting at France, Belgium, Germany, and Norway. one by one the war broke out in every European colony known to Human Man. As civil war ravaged throughout Europe, many of the Rivera forms with their greedy ways began taking more, drastic measures into their own hands, fins, wheels, and Wings. Logan began a massive attack on the Belgium Boarder by sneaking through the German country side, while the bulk of the German forces were engaged with the French and Spanish. After a couple of months of server fighting Logan managed to Occupy Belgium causing GT to flee back towards Copenhagen. Despite losing Belgium It wasn't long before Harrison turned against Logan's country of Netherlands and was forced to abandon Belgium leaving it wide open for GT to step right back into his own continent again. 'World War 3' World War III (June 3rd 2019 - December 30th 2029) Was the most destructive War In Human History, even to the major superpowers of Europe, USA, and Russia. The third World War started with confusion, after Makorove Felix took control of one of Rivera's Satellites coordinating them to attack the Yarzon 7 Rocket while it was taking off, having his wife Princess Korna Husiki to accuse him for it's destruction, even though he had nothing to do with the destruction of the Zero 4, Including Lorianna Hoashi, who launched an unexpected Invasion of Russia while the European Civil War was raging, which brought about the Anger in Kagome Huzikia, Shadow Hord, and Atomic Betty. 'Rivera Federation War' The Rivera Federation War (January 1st, 2164 - April 14th, 2289) Was one of the longest Wars In Both the History Of Hora and The History Of Earth, including Some Hora Systems in the Hora Universe. The war was fought between Hora Universe and Later In The Milky Way Universe, It lasted from a grand total of 125 years, due to the intense war that was occurring all over Hora, and the Milky Way when The Forms Of Europodia Were Reprogrammed To Conquer Earth and Rid It of all It's Life, Especially the Human Race, The Native Species Of The Earth. The Rivera Federation however was basically Re cloned out Of Team Encore and turned into a Large Scale Military Power. The War Reduced Earth Into a staggered Wasteland, but than shifted back towards Rivera leading to An Invasion of The Rivera Federation Home world Of Rivera The Brutally Enraged Earth Vowed Vengeance On Rivera leading to the first time in history that aliens from another galaxy entered the Universe of Hora. The Rivera Federation Antics were so cruel and angering that the People Of Earth continued to fuel up and use their anger as their ultimate weapon in the fight the For the Rivera Federation and their Acts Of Aggression To The Human Race, because of this Earth was no longer showing any Mercy There People Just As The Rivera Federation Did To Them On Their Planet Such as Brutal Massacres.